Elemental Knights/Fall of an Empire
This is the story mode for Elemental Knights. Prolouge The screen is black. It flickers, then lights up. A brown-haired girl with green eyes in a large set of shiny red armour is leaning against a stone wall. The screen zooms out and shows that she is leaning against one wall of a large castle. A thin barefoot man in a brown tunic runs up next to her. ???: Mistress Lyra, King Tarren wants to see you Lyra: Tell him I'll come up in a second. And Jake, you can just call me Lyra. Jake: If you say so Jake then runs off, shapeshifts into a bird and flies up to one of the towers. Lyra starts to walk toward the large gate nearby and the player gains control of her. She walks to the gate and into the castle before eventually reaching the tower Jake flew to. On her way she passes more men and women in armour like hers and more slight people who look like Jake. When she reaches the tower, she comes face to face with King Tarren- A white bearded imposing figure in golden armour. Lyra: What is it? Tarren: We have a new recruit. She inherited the Shade Soul from Vladimir. I want you to train her. Lyra: Yes sir. Lyra then leaves the chamber and heads to the training room. There she meets a slim black haired girl with pale eyes in a trying to put on a shiny set of black armour. Lyra: Want me to give you a hand? ???: Yes please Lyra walks over and helps the girl into her armour Lyra: You must be the new recruit. I'm Lyra, by the way. ???: I'm Nicki. Lyra then shows Nicki the basics of combat in the suit, along with her elemental abilities. Suddenly, Jake flies in as a bird then turns back into human form. Jake: Lyra, a monster is attacking a small town. Tarren wants you and Nicki to go check it out. Lyra: Looks like we've got our first mission, partner. Chapter 1: Disaster in Starville Lyra and Nicki arrive in a small rustic town known as Starville. Nicki: There isn't anything here. What was Jake talking about? Lyra: I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Suddenly the pair hear a roar and from out of the ground comes a brown worm like creature with several rows of teeth. Lyra: Told you so. The monster spits out several smaller worms which attack the pair before burrowing away. Lyra and Nicki start fighting off the little worms. The screen cuts to show a girl in a set of sky blue armour with things painted all over. She is running down one of the Starville streets and battles more worms. She stops and speaks into a walkie talkie. ???: Do we really have to use these ???? 2: Look just do what I say and kill that worm, Gale. Otherwise I won't pay you. Gale: Fine. She puts away her radio and fights her way through the network of streets, battling worms and the occasional bandit. Eventually she finds a disgusting piece of rotten meat. Gale: Perfect. She gets out a bottle of clear liquid labeled only with a skull and pours it on the meat. Then she slips it back in her bag and picks up the meat. Gale then runs toward the town square and throws the meat down just as Lyra and Nicki walk up. Gale: Looks like you found yourself a new goody-goody, Lyra Lyra: Shut up, Gale The two draw their weapons and prepare to fight but suddenly the giant worm pops up and starts to shoot fire at the trio. BOSS: Wormengard The giant worm slumps dead onto the ground. Lyra then looks over at Gale, who is smiling cheekily at the pair. Nicki throws a Skull Bomb on the ground but Gale sprints away. Thus begins a chase of Gale running from Lyra and Nicki. She eventually escapes them and talks into the radio. Gale: Target eliminated Suddenly Gale is hit in the back but a jet of water that knocks her over. She looks up to see a short blue eyed girl with white-blonde hair in sea blue armour standing above her Gale: Lucita Lucita: Get up Gale. You're coming with me Gale: No way The two begin to fight, and Gale seems to be winning. However, Lyra and Nicki catch up and the trio overpower Gale. Gale: Ugh, fine Chapter 2: The Great Escape TBA Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Game Modes